You Can't Hide From Love
by Monkey.Paws
Summary: Come into the Naruto world as Shiho Misora, a ninja who transfers to Suna as a child from Getsugakure. As you grow up, you come to be-friend the misunderstood Gaara, whom you teach that no one can ever hide from the earth's most common feeling: LOVE.
1. Authors Note & OC Profile

Helllllooooo my dear children!

And welcome to the new and still developing story of:

"**You Can't Hide From Love"**©

**1)** This is a GaaraOC romance/adventure/angst fanfic

**2)** All Naruto characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, not yours truly.

**3)** All other characters that are not seen or ever heard of in Naruto - being the OC's - ARE MINEEE! _**The information on this page may not be reproduced or republished on another webpage or website. All Copyrights reserved. 2010. **__**Stephanie G.**_

4) _**If you wish to argue with these OC's being yours, send me your ideas, witnesses and the fibres of the paper in which the day, time, and year you have created them. Other than that, please enjoy these new characters! **_


	2. Childhood: A

**~You Can't Hide From Love~**

(**Age: 6)**

It was late morning and you woke up from the intense heat that radiated off your back. Your mom was carrying you on her back because not so long ago you fell asleep. Your innocent red eyes glanced over the landscape and you suddenly remembered what was going on.

"Mommy?"

Your mom tensed from your voice.

"Well good morning Shiho… what is it?"

You wiped the sand (A/N: no pun intended xD) from your eyes and asked, "Why are we moving to the Sand village?"

Your mother turned her head to give a reassuring smile at you.

"Well…the Sand village is in need for some shinobi, Shiho, and the Kazekage was gracious enough to accept my request."

"Oh…" you yawned again, resting your chin against your mom's shoulder and pouting.

"But I don't want to leave my friends..."

Your mom laughed a little and gave a gentle squeeze to your legs.

"You won't be Shiho, you will see them again. Besides, you can always send a message to them."

You gave a short sigh and blinked slowly, looking ahead.

"Fine… but when will we be there? Suna is so far!"

Your mom chuckled at your comment.

"I know, I know! But we are almost there sweetie, you'll see."

You nodded slowly and sat up on your mother's back more comfortably, adjusting your little arms.

After a while, you got pretty bored at the bland landscape and hot from the heat. You did not have the room to move around a lot and it made you kind of frustrated at how far the Sand Village was. Suddenly though, your moms' voice filled your ears.

"Look Shiho! Ahead!"

When your mother shouted in excitement, your head snapped immediately at where she seemed to be looking.

Ahead of you both was a crack between two massive mountains of rock and sand.

You flailed your arms, jumping up and down on your mom's back and started to push on her shoulders.

"Mommy! Let me down! I wanna walk!"

Your mom laughed at your excitement and let you off, all the while cracking and stretching her stiff joints.

"Oh…that feels way better…" your mom said, stretching her arms.

Unexpectedly and without any reaction time from your mother, you ran ahead, ecstatic at seeing the entrance to the Hidden Sand Village.

Your mom called your name and ran after you so she could keep up and make sure you did not fall.

Your face was gleaming with happiness as you ran across the sand and came near the entrance.

Upon arriving, you slowed down to notice that the rock and sand that surrounded the opening to the village had several layers leading to the top where some people were situated. You smiled.

"Hello everyone!" you waved at the people.

The people - or more specifically shinobi - instantly snapped their gazes to you.

"Who goes there? What business do you have here?" a man asked.

You blinked your eyes innocently before responding.

"My names Shiho! I'm from the Hidden Rain village!" You smiled again.

"What is it that you are doing here, child?" a man asked again, jumping from his post and landing in front of you. You opened your mouth to speak but before you could, your mother had caught up panting.

"Shiho! Don't do that again!"

"But mommy! This man here was talking to me!"

Your mom shook her head and bowed to the man in front of you. You looked at your mom and then you bowed as well, slightly embarrassed that you did not bow before.

"My apologies, sir. My name is Kotone Misora from the Hidden Village in the Rain, and this is my daughter Shiho. Your Kazekage had requested some shinobi from my village and had accepted myself as a transfer and requested for me to be here."

The man nodded. "May I see your papers?"

While your mom showed him your passports, you stood up straight and sneakily (or tried to) tip-toed a little bit ahead to the rock and sand that formed in layers.

" Wow…" your mouth was agape as you awed at the structure. Back in the Rain Village, there was nothing spectacular to see because it rained most of the year. You were used to the cold, wet climate of the rain country and most of the time you stayed indoors, either learning from your mother's family or at the academy learning from your teachers.

"Shiho, come on let's go."

You turned around and your mother grabbed your hand, leading you back to the man that you were talking to before.

"I welcome you both to Sunagakure and hope you enjoy your stay."

Your mother bowed and you mirrored her movements.

"Thank you sir!" You shouted. The man looked at you, a little taken back at your enthusiasm, but he smiled slightly.

"Your welcome, little one."

You waved at him happily before your mom lead you down path into the village.

"Where are we going now mommy?" you asked curiously.

"Well… we're going to see the Kazekage now and meet him. He has to find us a place to live."

"Oh! Is he like Lord Hanzou* back at home?"

Your mother pondered and explained,

"Almost… Lord Hanzou takes missions like any other ninja, but Lord Kazekage does not. He stays in his office and gives out the missions."

You gave a perplexed expression.

"He sounds lazy!"

Your mom's eyes widened in disbelief,

"Shiho! The Kazekage is not lazy! He keeps everything in check in the village and protects when necessary!"

You did not understand why your mom yelled out in disbelief because from your small child point of view, the Kazekage did seem like a lazy person – sitting in his office and not participating in the village's daily needs.

Your mom sighed, knowing that later on in life you would understand what the Kazekage's role was. Soon enough though, you both entered the village and once again, you were amazed at the structures. Each building was made of reddish-brown clay and rock. The sun was high in the sky, signalling that you arrived around noon.

"Look at the buildings mommy! They're so cool!"

Your mom smiled, staring on ahead as you kept gawking at each building you passed.

Out of the blue though, you noticed something.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Shiho?"

"Where are all the flowers and plants?"

Your mom seemed to suddenly realize that too and tapped on her chin, thinking.

"Well, I guess they have green houses around here somewhere… after all… they have to eat vegetables…"

You scrunched up your face and stuck out your tongue. Your mom laughed at your expression, fully aware of your hate of vegetables.

Through all the questions you kept asking your mom, you did not notice that you both stopped in front of a roundish built building.

A small sign read from the door, 'Kazekage Office.'

Your mom suddenly let go of your hand and leaned down in front of you, brushing your clothes, dusting off any debris that had landed on your white shirt and brown dress.

"Now Shiho, you remember what I said back home before we left?"

Your eyes lifted off her face and rolled around in thought.

"Yes…"

"And what did I say?" she asked firmly, raking her fingers through your hair.

"Be polite and behave, because first impressions are everything."

When she finished, she patted your head and you smiled.

"Correct. Now, let's go!"

Your mom took your hand again and led you inside the building.

Upon entering you saw a lady with black hair and green eyes sitting at the desk. As you came in, her head shot up and looked at both of you.

"Greetings, how may I help you?"

Your mom leaned towards the desk and talked to the lady as you glanced around the lobby.

To your small child-like amazement, the inside was nothing like the outside.

Although the walls were of reddish-brown clay, the floor was of white marble and the temperature was really cool compared to the warmth that was outside. A few or so plants were placed around and a couple of doors were placed evenly away from one another, having people run in and out of them with papers and scrolls.

"Come on Shiho."

You grabbed your mom's hand again as she led you towards a set of stairs that went up.

When you go to the top, a hall lead to a door where it said, "Meeting Room"

Your mom and you stood in front of the door and she knocked quietly.

You heard a faint 'Come in' as the door opened to a room with four people along the edge of the room, two on either side.

In front, a man in white robes with a blue hat stood with another man and three kids close to your age.

Your mother stepped through the door and she bowed in respect. You repeated.

"Lord Kazekage," you mother said gently.

"Ah…Misora-san. I have heard good things about you and the family you come from. Welcome to Sunagakure - I am Lord Kazekage as you know, and these are my children, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara. This man beside me is my brother-in-law, Yashamaru. He is the guardian of my children while I work here and captain of the medical squad."

Your mom fixed her gaze to the Kazekage and smiled politely.

"Thank you Lord Kazekage, we are pleased to meet all of you. And I must say, you have beautiful children."

You stood behind your mom, completely filled with shyness all of a sudden from all the people that were in the room. Your red eyes peeked out from behind your mother as you looked at the Kazekage. You found that his voice was quite creepy and his overall demeanour very intimidating. Your small mind seemed to take back the comment of what you said about him earlier.

"And who is that child hiding in behind?"

Your mother grabbed your hand gently and squeezed it comfortingly, pulling you out from behind her. You hid your head in her shirt, but peeked out, looking at the smallest of the three children. He had brick-red hair and startling, unique minty-green eyes rimmed with black. He was the most timid of the three and kept his gaze at the ground, a lonely and sad expression on his face. The other two children looked more confident, and currently wore the expressions of boredom.

"This is my daughter Shiho… she is seven years of age."

"Splendid… the same age as my youngest, Gaara."

The Kazekage's black eyes stared at you and you averted your gaze to the ground.

"What a shy one she is."

The Kazekage chuckled.

Your mother smiled a bit and nodded.

"Yes, she can be quite shy."

Your mom patted your back and you fixed your gaze back up, looking directly at Gaara.

Gaara seemed to sense you looking at him and he look up timidly, as if scared that he would frighten you away.

Once Gaara looked at you, you smiled shyly and gave a small wave to him.

His innocent eyes widened in surprise at your gesture. He gleamed at you and waved back discretely, and then looked at his uncle with a big smile. Yashamaru glanced at Gaara, smiling slightly, but returned to his business-like expression. New-found confidence bubbled inside of you and you smiled further, stepping out more from beside your mom.

"Well, now that that is settled - Yashamaru?"

"Yes Lord Kazekage?"

The Kazekage turned his gaze to Yashamaru and gestured to the door.

"Please take Temari and Kankuro back to the academy, and Gaara home. I have to discuss things with Misora-san about being here in our village."

With that said, Yashamaru nodded and bowed, the three sand siblings grudgingly copying his movements. Then, in single file - Yashamaru in front- they filed out of the door that you came in from.

You suddenly looked up at your mom and tugged on the end of her purple tank top. You whispered,

"Mommy? Can I go play with that boy, Gaara?"

Your mom looked surprised that you wanted to leave her, and contemplated, but sighed, patting your head.

"I guess you can, but ask the Kazekage."

You nodded happily and ran over to the Kazekage.

The shinobi on either side of the room gave your warning stares, but you did not notice them as you ran up to the Kazekage.

You tugged on his white robes and he looked down at you.

You bowed before asking,

"Lord Kazekage? May I play with Gaara?"

The Kazekage's eyes widened, faltering a bit at your request, but it seemed that your bright, childish eyes were too hard to resist. His eyes curved upward and you guessed he was 'smiling' underneath the white cloth he had on his face.

"You may, child. But be careful."

You did not understand why he said that but you jumped up and down happily, ignoring the comment. And to everyone's major surprise, you _hugged_ the _Kazekage_.

"Thank you Lord Kazekage! I take back that you're lazy -you are really nice!"

The shinobi's in the room gasped. Your mom's face drained of colour and the Kazekage gave you a emotionless expression.

"…"

After hugging the Kazekage, you ran to your mom and hugged her too, laughing before you ran off after the sand siblings and their uncle.

The room was completely silent as you left, but suddenly, a booming, and MOST unexpected laughter came from the Kazekage.

Your mother realized what had just happened and bowed embarrassingly, apologizing.

"Lord Kazekage! Please excuse my daughter's behaviour! She is still young and learning, I-"

The Kazekage put up his hand your mother looked at him surprised.

"It's quite alright, Misora-san. Your daughter is a very…. interesting girl and I hope to see what kind of shinobi she will be. No need for apologizing… aha, but onto important matters, shall we discuss your living quarters?"

Your mother nodded, still surprised from before. The Kazekage walked to a nearby rice-paper sliding door and opened it, walking through. Your mother followed, sighing embarrassingly, a cloud hanging over her head.


End file.
